I’ll be the Titanic: Gaara oneshot
by MewHanyou
Summary: The Kazekage comes to visit Konoha and needs a place to stay. You, Naruto's sister, offers a place to stay. GaaraOC


.:.I'll be the Titanic.:. Gaara oneshot

Naruto looked around the market but stopped cold when he felt a kunai at his neck.

"Gotcha again, believe it!" At the voice his face turned up again once more and turned before tackling the ANBU dressed female. She had to pull the kunai away quickly when he turned so he wouldn't slice his throat. When some of the villagers saw Naruto tackle a surprised ANBU to the ground, they were about to attack him, but they heard melodious laughter. It was coming from the female laying on the ground that was getting up with him still attached.

"I missed you, onee-chan!" he yelled.

"I missed you too, otouto-san," you said softly, ruffling his hair before prying him off. "I have to go see the Hokage," you told him before disappearing in a whirlwind of black clouds. He sighed and continued on his way to the training grounds.

To his surprise, Kakashi was already there.

"Late!" Sakura yelled at him. He ignored her this time.

"What are you doing here early, sensei?" he demanded.

"I'm here because there's going to be an ANBU with us working as an 'assistant sensei'," he replied without looking up from his book. The tip of it started to burn surprising all four of them.

"I told you not to read those around younger children or training," you said. You have blonde hair like Naruto's, but with a large red streak on the right, and his bright electric blue eyes but pale skin making them stand out more, like Naruto's but in a different way. You keep your hair up like Tenten's but wore an outfit like Anko's. Your hitaite (sp?) is tied around your hips. There was extra fabric so that it would go all the around.

Naruto grinned and Sakura wasn't secretly glancing over at Sasuke for once. (She still had a slight crush on him though she doesn't show it as badly and pathetically as she did when they were younger. This is from Shippuden and in this one, Naruto brought him back) Sasuke looked normal but was actually slightly curious. You put your hand on your forehead and saluted Kakashi grinning slyly with your hip cocked to the side.

"Long time, no see, Kaka-san," you said dropping your arm. "How's Ruka-chan?" His eye widened.

"I will NOT repeat again, do NOT call me that," he said exasperated. "And you tell me. You've probably already seen him." You smirked and Sakura giggled.

_**"She rocks, cha!"**_

_"Hell yeah, I'm going to be like her."_

"Who's she?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"She's the bestest onee-chan ever, believe it! Name's Midori!" Naruto yelled. Midori blushed slightly at his compliment but was grinning all the while.

"He's right. Well, let's get on with training. I want to see what you all can do. Naruto will fight Sasuke and Sakura-chan will go against me."

"Go easy on her, _Dori-chan_," Kakashi mocked. Midori gasped and punched him before turning angry.

"You think I'm going to go all out on students? Man those books are making you delusional. Maybe I'll have to set your whole bookcase on fire," you said grinning evilly. His eye widened and he shook his head hard, his hair not moving an inch.

"No, we're fine. Go ahead!"

The battles started. You kept an eye on the boys' spar as you worked with Sakura. She had huge potential but needed to get over fawning over Sasuke even if it was just somewhat. Even less boys and more training and she'll fill into the potential more perfectly. You decided to finally end your match. You reappeared behind Sakura and sat on her. You grinned at Sakura before helping her up. You two decided to watch how the other match was going on.

The boys were going all out. _'Naruto's gotten stronger,'_ you thought surprised. You had to interfere before Naruto used Rasengan and Sasuke used Chidori. You stood in the middle holding both boys' right wrists. They all stared at your cold eyes.

"This is a match to test your strength, stamina, and abilities, not to kill each other. You guys are friends, not the enemies/rivals so act like it."

"Yes, onee-chan," Naruto said with his head down.

"Hn."

"And from now on, you are to use more than one syllable except for yes or no." Sasuke rolled his eyes and started on his way home. "I'm guessing practice is over?" you asked raising an eyebrow at Kakashi. _'Who the hell just lets their students walk away showing training's over for the day?'_ He nodded his head and poofed out. You guys walked to Ichiraku with Sakura. She kept asking you questions which you answered patiently…

Until the Ramen came. "Arigatou, Ayame," you said before digging in. People walking by and in the stand watched as it seemed you and Naruto were having an eating contest. It seemed you guys were evenly matched. You finished and groaned. "Oh, how I missed this Ramen. Tell your dad thanks, Ayame. I'll catch you later." The three of you left the stand before Asuma appeared in front of them suddenly. Naruto and Sakura jumped startled but Midori stood attentive.

"The Hokage would like to see Naruto. She said you could join him, Midori, if you wanted to. You're welcome to come along as well Sakura." He poofed out as well.

"It can't be too bad if Tsunade wants to see Naruto," you joked when the three of you started walking.

"Hey!" he cried offended. "I am a top ninja around him, onee-chan."

"Then why aren't you even past genin yet?" you asked raising your eyebrow. He flushed and snorted.

"Jiraiya took me out of Konoha to train me." You looked at him completely surprised.

"Jiraiya did that for you?" He nodded. "Then you must really be special, though I knew that. Jiraiya never does that for anyone, and I mean _never._" _'It must be because he reminded him of dad. He is like a surrogate grandfather to us like he was a surrogate father to dad.'_ "Well, since you hang with him so often, how is he? Has he hooked up with Tsunade yet?" Sakura giggled at that.

"He's as big a pervert as ever." That didn't surprise you. "And no. Why would he hook up with baa-chan?" This surprised you. Your eyes widened and you glanced over at Naruto.

"You call Tsunade baa-chan?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't like it much. Last time I called her that, she almost punched me through the wall." You laughed outright at this.

"Whenever I could see her, I call her that too. She probably was stressed and didn't have her sake that day," you reassured him. They entered the Hokage building and entered Tsunade's office.

"BAA-CHAN!" you both screamed. You looked at each other surprised. You hadn't planned on saying it together or having the other say it. She groaned and slammed her head on her desk.

"Have you finally gotten together with J-chan?" you asked innocently. The Hokage hit her desk with her fist and a piece of the corner fell off. They all sweat dropped while you bit your lip to keep from smirking. Something stirred in the corner and they all saw it.

"The Kazekage is staying in Konoha for a while and we want him to have a comfortable stay. We also need a place for him to sleep." Naruto totally ignored Tsunade.

"Gaara!" he yelled as he ran to glomp him, but was yanked in the air by a hand.

"He can stay at our house, baa-chan. Naruto used to live with me and we do have three or four extra rooms besides his." You pinched Naruto for accidentally kicking you struggling to get out of your grip. Tsunade gave you a sympathetic look knowing that one of those extra rooms used to be your parents'.

"If the Kazekage feels it is good enough. It's all up to him," she reminded you. You finally let go of Naruto causing him to crash to the ground. You grinned at Gaara and bowed to Tsunade before leading their group out of the Hokage Tower and to your and Naruto's previous home. They approached it in an awed silence. It wasn't a mansion or anything special, just **home**.

"Temari and Kankuro will be arriving in a few minutes. They traveled on foot while I used my sand," he explained emotionlessly. You looked at Naruto quizzically.

"His siblings," he answered for you. You nodded and led them inside.

"To our left is the living room and to out right is the kitchen which is connected to the pantry. I'll cook or you guys could help yourselves." They went up the stairs. "The room all the way at the end of this hall is mine. Anyone who goes in it will regret it," you said seriously.

Naruto nodded remembering when he was younger and it seemed like the room was attacking him though they were just traps. Plus, he ended up with a bucket of blue paint on his head dying his hair green which he couldn't get rid of for weeks. (Primary colors: YELLOW + BLUE = GREEN)

"Naruto, you remember this is your room," you said gesturing to the first door on the right. "The one across from his is the first bathroom. The room next to it will be Kankuro's and across from his will be Temari's. Sakura if you ever want to stay over, the room next to Temari's is yours and the last one across from Sakura's will be yours, Gaara." Both Naruto and you looked saddened at this. Neither of you knew your parents very well but you still missed them. Midori had to grow up and mature at a younger age, acting as Naruto's parents until he could take care of himself.

{RECAP: ROOMS= LEFT SIDE (FRONT TO BACK)- BATHROOM, KANKURO'S ROOM, AND GAARA'S ROOM; RIGHT SIDE (FRONT TO BACK)- NARUTO'S ROOM, TEMARI'S ROOM, AND SAKURA'S ROOM WITH YOUR ROOM AT THE END IN THE MIDDLE. YOU HAVE A BATHROOM CONNECTED TO YOUR ROOM THAT YOU USE AND WILL ALLOW THE GIRLS TO AS WELL.}

Sakura went into her room to look around and Naruto went to investigate his room, to see if it changed while he was gone. You sadly led Gaara into the room. The window was still nailed shut from when dad was meaning to fix it, before he died. You had already taken mom's curtains and hung them up in your room. Their bed was made, courtesy to mom before she went into labor, and the blue sheets had no wrinkles at all. You had still yet to find out her trick.

The dresser was empty. You had taken mom's clothes and put them in a trunk in your room. You did the same for dad's but put them in Naruto's room for when he gets older. Mom's jewelry box was also in your room. The lamp they had seemed old, antique, but it hasn't been used since they died so that's kind of obvious. You had taken all the photo albums and pictures and put them all in your trunk except one but you had a copy of it.

The one photo was on the stand by the bed because it still feels like they're here watching over the both of you. You had put it there for them to see. Dad was holding you and mom was holding Naruto. It was right after his birth and the only picture of all four of you together. Dad was beaming, like the sun, and Naruto was asleep. Your hand was out as if reaching for Naruto. Mom looked tired, but happy.

The room was painted orange, just like Naruto's, thanks to dad.

"This would seem as if it were Naruto's room."

"Naw," you joked, "the bed would have to be black with foxes over it." He looked surprised. "Yeah, I know about it. Duh, I'm his sister. But when he was younger, and didn't know about the Kyuubi yet, he was obsessed with foxes. It was kind of cute." You didn't add the part of how Kyuubi would enter your dreams and talk to you without Naruto knowing when you both got older. _'Oh, shit! Hope Shukaku doesn't do that."_ You groaned mentally at that thought. _'Well, we'll find out later. That's for sure.'_

"Are you willing enough to risk staying here or do you want to find a different place?" you joked.

"Here seems fine," he shrugged.

"I'll inform the Hokage." They both turned hearing a scream. They appeared at Sakura's room with Naruto in tow to find Kankuro knocked out against a chipping wall and Sakura, in a towel and her hair dripping wet, with one hand over her heart and the other at her side.

"Mind explaining?" you asked raising an eyebrow.

"He just popped in here when I came out of the shower and was trying to change."

"I'll take these three out and then I suggest you get dressed before anymore unwelcome people pop up," you said dragging Kankuro out before closing the door. You just laid him on the floor in his room.

"If he's here, I bet Temari is too." At the mention of her name, the blonde came out of her room.

"Hi, you must be Midori."

"And you're Temari. It's nice to meet you," you said shaking her hand.

"We're planning a girls' night tonight. You, me, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Anko, and Kurenai. Only Anko, Kurenai, and we can drink alcohol, but we still planned other things. Oh, Tsunade might be joining us later if only for the alcohol."

"That's fine by me. You two going to be okay by yourselves, Naruto?"

"We should be, but I might invite some of the guys over." Temari groaned and you looked back and forth between them.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"There are seven other guys: Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. That's not including some of the senseis: Asuma, Kakashi, Genma, Gai though I wish not, and Jiraiya," Gaara told her. She stared at him in wonder. "What?" he asked irritated.

"That's the most I've ever heard you speak," she breathed awed. A tick mark appeared on his head making Temari panic.

"Sakura, we're going to go in a minute so hurry up! We'll wait for you outside," she yelled before dragging her out of the house before Gaara could do anything rash.

"Bye Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun!" you cried before Temari slammed the door. Gaara's eyes widened a bit, the only sign showing his shock. Naruto poked him once…twice…no, three times.

"What?" he growled whirling around to face the loud-mouthed blonde.

"You like my sister," he stated.

"N-Nani?" Naruto decided to start a chant while he skipped around the living room.

"Gaara likes Midori! Gaara likes Midori! Gaara likes Midori!"

"Shut up!" he said throwing a pillow at Naruto. It hit him dead on in the middle of his forehead making him fall on his ass from the force. He got up and his face brightened seeing the pillow. It was orange with a huge bowl of Ramen on the front. He hugged it to his chest tightly before going over to the phone to call the guys.

"Bye Naruto-kun, Gaara-sama," Sakura shouted as she raced out the door.

"Wait up!" you called after her as you raced after her with Temari flying on her huge fan. "And they say only birds can fly," you said smirking at Temari along the way. She smirked back and landed since you three were in front of the café you guys were supposed to meet at. You entered to see Ino, Tenten, and Anko.

"Forehead," Ino teased Sakura.

"Pig," she teased right back. You walked over and punched Anko's arm.

"How's it goin' Anko-chan?" you asked grinning. It was good to be home.

"Bo-o-o-o-oring. We're not drinking yet. Tsunade's not going to be here till later and Kurenai is at home with Asuma and the baby. She decided she wouldn't make it."

"Oh, I really wanted to see her and the new little one," you said a bit disappointed. You looked around confused. "Then where's Hinata-chan?"

"Oh, she's with Neji and I wasn't able to tell her where we were meeting so she's probably at your house." Your eyes widened.

"Naruto was calling all the guys to invite them over," you told them. They all went wide-eyed then sighed for poor Hinata. "Well, let's go shopping!"

The girls, except Anko who decided to ditch to 'play' and drink with Ibiki, went back to your house. Anko was the only one who was brave enough to actually defy Ibiki's logic and get a rise out of him. To you, they made the 'perfect' couple. All the girls had one or two bags, but you were loaded since all your other clothes were older since you've been away for a couple years. You saw a blue-haired head and lavender eyes and yours widened before dropping your bags and running straight through the crowd to her.

"HINATA-CHAN!" you said tackling her. She stumbled surprised before regaining her balance and hugging you back.

"Hi, Dori-chan," she whispered. Everybody gasped and gaped at her talking without stuttering while you and her chatted away grabbing all of your bags before walking upstairs. The girls followed getting over the shock while the boys remained in the living room stunned. You came back down and peeked your head into the room.

"Oh, Naruto. We're turning my computer speaker's up all the way," she said smirking at his disbelieving face before disappearing. He groaned.

"What's up?" Kiba asked.

"She listens to more perverted songs than Jiraiya does," he muttered shaking his head.

"Well this ought to be interesting," Shino spoke up for the first time.

"How can we spy on them?" Naruto said tapping his chin.

"I can see through my bugs, but only me," Shino said cutting himself out.

"Only I can see using my third eye," Gaara explained.

"I can only use Byakuugan," Neji stated stoically.

"Same with Sharingan," Sasuke said in the same tone.

"Lee can't use Ninjutsu, Chouji turns into a big ball, Shikamaru only uses shadows, and I have heightened senses." Everybody turned to Kankuro.

"I might have a miniature spy cam," he said rummaging through his pant's pockets. He pulled out what seemed to be a tiny black dot. They all snuck upstairs to see the door was open a crack and slipped it into the corner. They all went back downstairs and gathered around Kankuro who had the tiny screen showing the transmitted pictures. They finally had the computer booted up and her music list pulled up.

Sakura and Ino both sat cross-legged on the bed next to each other. Temari was in the computer chair and you were standing behind her to point out where whatever was. Tenten leaned against the wall by the closet and sitting on the floor leaned against the wall next to Tenten.

"YES!!!" you cried as the music turned on.

Playlist:

Are You Ready- Anna Abreu

Bad Boy- Cascada (for Sakura who's in denial)

Bananza (Belly Dancer)- Akon

Barbie Girl- Aqua

Beautiful- Akon

Boom Boom Boom- Vengaboys

Buy You a Drink- T-Pain

Candyman- Aqua

Cyclone- Baby Bash

Dirty Little Secret- The All-American Rejects

Fer Sure- The Medic Droid

Genie In a Bottle- Christina Aguilera

Girl All the Bad Guys Want- Bowling For Soup (I know it's not perverted but whatev)

Go Girl- Pitbull ft. Trina and Young Boss

I Kissed a Girl- Kate Perry

It's Raining Men- The Weather Girls

Lady Marmalade

Low- Flo Rida

Keeps Gettin' Better- Christina Aguilera

Push Up On Me- Beyoncé

Right Round- Flo Rida

Scotty Doesn't Know- Lustra

Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me- Tata Young

Sexyback- Justin Timberlake

Shawty Get Loose- Lil' Mama

Smack That- Akon

The Bad Touch- The Bloodhound Gang

Touch My Body- Mariah Carey

Touch Me- Samantha Fox

Toxic- Brittney Spears

Womanizer- Brittney Spears

Yeah!- Usher

The boys were shocked cause of Hinata and some of the dance moves she used. They were most surprised by Hinata's strong and confident voice when singing with you and Tenten since you three actually knew the lyrics. Neji's eyes narrowed wondering who taught her such songs and Naruto was entrance by her graceful dancing.

The girls collapsed on the floor laughing. All of a sudden, you had an idea. You dragged Hinata to the closet where the girls gaped at how huge it was. You shut the door on them winking. Everyone waited impatiently for somebody to finally come out. Tenten was about to knock the door down when you slipped out.

"Presenting to quote Bowling for Soup, 'The girl all the bad guys want,'" she said as Hinata came out, did a small twirl, and posed as if she had done this before. You had forced her into a denim skirt with dark tights and a dark blue blouse. It was buttoned to just above her chest showing a small amount of cleavage. There was also a necklace that had a skull charm hanging from it lying right between the top of her breasts. The skirt barely covered her ass but the tights took over hiding anything but still highlighting her toned and muscled legs. She looked like a tease.

Neji glared at Naruto's sister and poor Naruto just dropped on the ground fainting. What made it worst was that it was like she had done it before and worn this type of clothing many times.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hinata?" Ino blurted.

"I've known Midori-chan most of my life. She's my best friend," she said with a tiny grin and you threw your arm around her. "She always does this. She makes me dress up and when she goes on a mission, she'll find a new CD and send it to me so I can burn it to her computer and keep the CD myself. I listen to them at night when I'm by myself or in training with my CD player in my pocket.

"That's why it's always like she's not paying attention," Kiba said 'thoughtfully.'

"I'm never shy around Midori-chan anymore. Nobody can be with her wild streak. She just makes you feel comfortable." You responded with a mumbled 'shut up.' Your cheeks were tinted pink now as if you had been sunburned. "Yet, she can still be shy around people," Hinata teased.

"We're practically sisters," you said grinning cheekily. "Now if only Naruto'll see what's in front of his nose, we could actually we be sisters," you joked.

"DORI-CHAN!" she whined.

"No. I'm sorry. I love my otouto, but he's blind. You'd make a great couple," you said poking Hinata's tomato red face. Hinata wiggled out of your hold and went back into the closet to change back. "See?" you cried at her reaction. "He's loud and boisterous and you're demure. Opposites attract!"

"It's not like Neji-nii is even going to allow it. He's so overprotective though he pretends not to be," Hinata's voice came out muffled from the door. "To Tenten too," she said as an afterthought. Tenten looked up startled then smiled at Hinata who'd finally come back out normal.

Naruto sat there red and in shock that Hinata wasn't saying something along the lines of 'hell, no' to the idea of going out with him. She was saying that Neji wouldn't allow any guy to date her for a while.

"It's not like there are any other guys you like," Sakura pointed out.

"And most of the others are taken," Temari pitched in.

"Yeah, Temari and Shikamaru are basically together just not actually acting like it. As you pointed out, Tenten and Neji like each other. You see Shino and Kiba as brothers. Lee is hung up on Sakura though she still likes Sasuke." Sakura gaped at her. "Don't even try and deny it. You still love him and he likes you even if he won't admit it." Sasuke's face flushed and all the guys, except one, laughed. Lee looked crestfallen. "Ino's still trying to find a 'subtle' way to get Chouji out on a date." The guys hoot and whistled at a blushing Chouji. "The senseis are way too old for you and well, I can't exactly picture you with Gaara."

"That's because you like him," Temari teased poking your side. You yelped cause the poke tickled. "W-w-what? No! I just met him," you said shaking your head back and forth face as red as Hinata's was.

"Mmhmm, that's what they all say," Ino teased.

"Go back to your planning," you snapped at her. She huffed and Sakura laughed. Kankuro put the screen away.

"It's time to get Gaara laid," he reported. Gaara looked confused, Lee and Chouji blushed, Naruto and Kiba laughed, Shino stayed the same, and Sasuke and Neji smirked.

"What's laid?" Gaara asked looking genuinely confused. Cue anime fall.

"Can I sleep over here tonight?" Hinata asked as they raided the freezer for ice cream. "I'll sleep where I normally do."

"Us too?" Ino and Tenten asked not wanting to be left out.

"I guess, but shh! This is a secret. I only really go here to think or be alone. Hinata used to sleep here because she could customize it and Naruto couldn't see her in her night clothes down here," you whispered as you took them into the pantry. You lifted one of the boxes off the shelf and pulled a lever. A set of stairs appeared and you all slipped down. Once off the stairs, you pressed a button closing the trapdoor and flicked the switch for light.

It was like there was a house underneath the house. They were standing in the dining room and the other half of the room was the kitchen. There were door leading to bathrooms, bedrooms, and a library.

"Wow," Temari said breaking the silence.

"Actually, it used to be worst, but thanks to Hinata-chan, it looks much better than it used to. I even let her choose the furnishing but paid for it myself."

"How'd you afford it?" Sakura asked confused.

"I grew up quick for my age including shinobi skills. I was basically like Itachi but good, except I was ANBU at thirteen. The harder and more missions you get, the more you get paid." The girls were quiet at her story except Hinata who already knew. Tenten and Ino each chose a room. Temari, Sakura, and you made your way back into the kitchen. They ate some of your ice cream before deciding to at least go to their rooms. They said night to you before making their way up the stairs.

"Now, go in there," Kankuro said pushing Gaara into the kitchen. You looked up startled but relaxed seeing it was Gaara. _He looks so cute flustered like that. Love his eyes._

"Um…you be the iceberg…I'll be the Titanic and I'll go down on you." You looked at him confused. It was cute but that wasn't Gaara, not at all. He wouldn't say something like that to you. Realization dawned on you.

"KANKURO! If you taint Gaara anymore, I'm going to kill you." Gaara smirked at that image. "Gaara, I li-like you, so just be yourself." It was hard since you just admitted it to yourself and now you were admitting it out loud. He looked down at you wide eyed.

"For the love of God, kiss her already, dattebayo!" Naruto cried. You laughed but Gaara still looked confused. You leaned on your tiptoes and closed your eyes as you connected your lips. There were catcalls and wolf whistles, but you two ignored them as you kissed. Unlike how he looked, he was warm. His lips, untouched unless to eat, were full and soft. His kiss was gentle and innocent, inexperienced. _So kawaii!_

"I always preferred salty," you said licking your lips. Gaara smirked and leaned down to kiss you again. He was still new at it, but he was a fast learner.


End file.
